


Cuddles

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	Cuddles

Joel was… exhausted, he spent the day writing and rewriting scripts, voice acting,  coming up with ideas, groaning when his computer froze and he had to reboot it, filling out paperwork, dealing with bullshit. Why was today so fucking stressful? Joel passed his hand over his face and looked at the clock, grumbling something about it being too late to deal with this bullshit, then there was a knock at his door, he glared in the direction of it and muttered ‘come in.’

“Hey, are you staying late?” Ray asked, Joel nodded bitterly. “Okay I’m catching a ride with Geoff and Gavin okay? Are we still up for tonight or?” Joel threw his house keys at Ray.

“‘m taking this as a yes,” Ray said as he closed the door.  Joel groaned loudly and went back to typing angrily on his computer.

When he got home, Joel spent a good 10 minutes fishing for his keys, but then the door to his house opened, the light from the inside hitting Joel square in the face.

“Remember me asshole?” Joel laughed and pushes Ray aside so he can get in.

“How can I forget you?” Joel says trying to be upbeat, but the up part isn’t working so well so he just sounds tired and beat. Ray locked the door behind him and Joel turned around to get a good look at him, Ray was in one of Joel’s oversized grey hoodies and had boxers on underneath.

“You have your own clothes you know.”

“I know, I just like yours better,” Ray pecked him on the cheek, “So Dinner and a movie right?” He pointed to the steaming bowl of leftovers set on the counter.

“Can we just skip everything and just cuddle.”

“Hardcore cuddling?” Ray said as he eyebrow wiggled.

“No, just cuddling. I’m so tired.”

“You’re a baby.”

“Then waah waah motherfucker I’m tired.” Joel then face planted into the couch, not feeling hungry. Ray sat next to him with a bowl of leftovers. Within the first 15 minutes of the movie, Ray had already finished eating, and when he did, Joel grabbed him close into a hug.

“This isn’t cuddling this is smothering.”

So Joel repositioned himself so he was cuddled up on Ray’s chest, not caring that he had to arch his back to fit the smaller man’s stature. Ray laughed as he held his boyfriend, and within 30 more minutes the older man was asleep on top of him.

“Oh my god, how do I get out of this? Joel… Joel… You’re crushing me…” Joel let out a groan and just continued to pretend to be sleeping.

“Carry me.”

“I can’t!”

“Carrrrryyyy meeee,” Joel whined.

 

“You’re such a fucking five year old.”


End file.
